Doctor Doom travels through Kanto with a Magikarp as his starter/Specials
Halloween Special Doctor Doom was currently plotting. It wasn’t anything special by Doom’s own immense standards but nonetheless it was still a plan by the great Doctor Victor Von Doom, and thus it was the most magnificent plan that had ever been seen since Doom’s last run of the mill plan. It involved lasers, barbed wire, and a lot of maniacal laughter. There was surely a robot in there somewhere as well. Doom’s thoughts were interrupted by his castle’s doorbell being rung. Doom thought that was quite strange given the fact that his castle didn’t have a doorbell. Doom put his plan aside and went to the door. Fifty minutes later, it was quite a big castle, Doom swung the door open to see two small children in hilariously bad skull masks with bags open. “Trick or treat!” they said at the same time. Doom rubbed his chin. He had forgotten that today was October 31st, a day where children were taught to get as much candy as possible in order for their parents to have less of an obligation to watch over them during the next day. Candy tended to keep children busy after all. Better to stuff their mouths than actually have to keep their minds busy. Doom didn’t have any candy, however. “Doom does not have candy. However Doom is not without his kindness so allow Doom to offer you vast amounts of power. Would you children like vast amounts of power?” The two boys traded a look before shrugging at each other. “That sounds alright, I guess,” one of the boys said. “Then follow.” Doom quickly turned on his heel and without looking back led the two children into his castle. The children started to think this may have been an unwise decision when they passed the fifth dungeon that had terrible screams coming from within it. After a long trip down many narrow hallways and through dark stairwells the trio arrived at their destination: A well-lit arena. There was a single chair in the entire room: a throne decorated with expensive looking jewels. Doom walked over to the throne and sat down. “Great power comes at a price. Doom gives nothing away! You must prove yourself worth of Doom’s gifts. The one that survives this encounter shall be my apprentice in the art of Pokemon mastery! You may now begin tearing each other apart for such a precious opportunity.” Both children blinked before one of them spoke up. “Um, mister, Pokemon aren’t real.” Doom’s eyes narrowed. “Then what is this? Go, Doom!” Doom pulled a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it. In a flash of white light his Gyarados appeared in front of Doom and roared as politely as it could at the children hoping not to scare them. Alas, Gyarados did a poor job and before its roar ended both children had run screaming from the room. Doom held back a sigh and took a sip of his wine. Today’s youth were so, so very soft. Back in the old days if Doom had seen a giant blue dragon creature he would have almost been happy. To see power right before their young eyes and run screaming… it was truly a sign of the downfall of society. Doom lifted himself up from his throne. If society wouldn’t strengthen itself it was up to Doom, the world’s great visionary, to push them along. This was the perfect excuse to build that mind control machine he had dreamt about the other night. What a delightful treat that would be for some unsuspecting global power. Doom cackled and walked back to his laboratory. Christmas Special Doctor Doom casually took a sip of his wine as he watched the snow fall just outside of his castle’s parameter. He had installed shielding years ago to ensure that nothing so natural as snow sullied the great wonder of a structure that was his headquarters, but even so he almost enjoyed watching the snow fall. Sometimes, albeit rarely, the planet was capable of producing events that did not utterly bore the great mind of Doom, and despite himself he had always held a small fondness for watching snow fall. It was beautiful in its own way, watching it slowly come to the ground and meld into a near endless sea of white. Doom sat his goblet down and turned back to his current project: a Christmas present for one Susan Storm. Doom did not like giving out presents, mostly because the time to devise one was better spent finding a way to torment his would-be rival Reed Richards. However Doom was nothing if not an over-achiever in literally everything he had ever done, and therefore he had realized two days ago that giving a present to Susan was torment for Richards. The fact that he still had a lingering fondness for the woman did not enter into the equation. At least no equation that Doom was willing to admit to. Doom was proud of his work, for it was his and therefore worthy of the feeling known as pride. Doom knew from experience that the rest of the so called Fantastic Four had a way of grating on one’s nerves so he had engineered a machine that allowed the user to go into a pocket dimension to get some peace and quiet. Susan’s mind had been poisoned against him but Doom was confident that she would receive his gift. Richards would spend a week trying to find the trick to the device where there was none to be found. Doom would be plotting less selfless acts while that fool wasted his time on a perfectly nice Christmas present. Doom cackled victoriously. Doom outwits Richards again! Doom’s cackling was interrupted by his motion detectors buzzing. Doom raised an eyebrow. Who would be so brazen and stupid to come to his Castle on Christmas eve? Doom walked with authority to the window and his eyes narrowed. How predictable. The Human Torch, Jonathan Storm, was outside trying to pierce his shields and failing miserably. He was good at failing, he should have found a way to make it profitable. However through his constant battering of Doom’s magnificent shields the fool had managed to melt all of the snow outside. Doom had liked that snow. Doom quickly pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and the Torch was quickly snatched out of the air by a mysterious force and brought directly into Doom’s throne room. The Torch tried to attack Doom but Doom was ready for this reaction and smoothly dodged a pillar of flame while closing the distance between them. Before Johnny could react Doom had a gauntlet around his throat and was squeezing the life out of him. “Doom does not forgive intrusions, Jonathan. You should remember this well.” Doom kept squeezing until the Torch flamed out and went limp in his grip. Doom released his grip and watched with a small amount of satisfaction as he hit the floor boneless. Doom rubbed his chin. Perhaps this was an opportunity. He gained little from torturing this wretch. It was the holidays after all. Two presents were surely better than one. Doom prepared. Two days later Susan Storm finished signing for two packages from Doctor Doom. She knew Victor fairly well and knew him to have a twisted sense of honor. It was beneath him to try to trick her with a present, despite all of the great evil he was capable of. She eyed the large present, about five feet squared. She took the note from the box and opened it. May this be an everlasting symbol of the great mercy that Doctor Victor Von Doom has the capacity for. Remember this always. Sincerely, Victor Susan raised an eyebrow and once again curiously glanced at the package. Shrugging her shoulders she began to unwrap it. Then she let out a scream. Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, was cryogenically frozen in stasis in an elf suit. Doom is kind. And Doom is Christmas. Doom responds to the users X_Dante_X - I'm too scared to comment it alerts doom to my existence Doctor Doom sat in his chair and stared at his computer. Doom was amazed at the level of arrogance that normal human beings had towards him. This "Dante" character believed that if he remained silent that he would go unnoticed. As if Doom was incapable of feeling his life force from across the world? Through dimensions and reality itself? What a fool. Doom narrowed his eyes as he quoted Dante's post and thought for a moment. Not worth my time. Doom closed the browser and went off to kill something. {C {C}&topic=58721228&user=889026 Kenshin171 - Hey Dr. Doom, did you get me anything Doomtacular for my birthday today? I assume you knew it was my birthday today (because Doom is knowledge) and planned something especially Doom for me. Doctor Doom sat in his chair. He usually took Sundays off to be sporting to his foes. If Doom worked hard every day of the week people would lose hope. Doom had worked hard the other days of the week to make sure that he would personally end their hope. It just wasn't as satisfying if they had come to the conclusion on their own without him in their presence. Otherwise when he told them "YOU HAVE NO HOPE!" they would sullenly nod and that was not the reaction he looked for. Doom sighed and checked his fan mail. He didn't understand why, but a lot of people seemed to be rooting for him. That seemed to go against the whole "point" of terrorizing the masses into obeying him but he couldn't expect everyone to be mentally well. Doom clicked his inbox and read the first e-mail he saw. Ah, it was a fan's birthday. Indeed, he had known that it was Kenshin's birthday. Kenshin had written him before, and Doom had comprehensive profiles on anyone who had ever made contact with him in case anyone was amusing enough to torment. Kenshin171 sadly was not one such person. "Dear Kenshin171, I hope you have a pleasant birthday, for when I take over the world you will be one of the first to be purged in my "mental health" sweeps. Secondly, I do not prepare anything for anybody, and if I did you would not know it until it was too late to stop me and you would not wish for it. Go have a cake. Or a party of some sort. Enjoy your time while you can, because when I am done with my Pokemon mastery your world is next. Sincerely, Doctor Doom. P.S. - I have heard from sources that Ice Cream Cake is most delicious." Doom hit send. Anagram - Excuse me, I have a question for Doctor Doom. What do you think of the Fantastic Four movie where your skin is made out of metal, you shoot lightning, and aren't a super genius? Dear Anagram, *Destroys an entire galaxy* Sincerely, Doctor Victor Von Doom. {C}Kenshin171 - Is there anything Doom cannot take? Can one "take" love? Dr., what are your wise thoughts? Dear Kenshin171, Manipulation of the mind and of the proverbial heart is a simple matter for one who is as intelligence as myself. First you must consider a few simple facts about how love usually forms in humans. For the purposes of this explanation, Doom shall limit his keen mind to romantic love. First there must be a physical attraction. To reproduce this Doom would implement one of two strategies. One would be projection technology which would super impose a desirable face and body over my true form in order to impress a member of the opposite gender. Secondly I could simply implant data directly into the brain which would allow the woman to believe she is seeing something that she finds desirable. After this first contact is established afterwards it is a trifling matter of earning her affection through various socially dynamic and ever changing acts. This could, of course, be simulated by implanting false memories of these events happening. Failing that I understand that flowers and chocolate are an excellent way to induce arousal and affection in pursuit of the emotion known as love. After this it is a simple matter of patience and repeating the actions until the person loves Doom without Doom ever showing anything in return. Their love has, to be simple for my simple minded audience, been taken. Sincerely, Dr. Doom. GenesisSaga - Doom does not take what Doom does not require. Doom does not require "love" as it is useless to one such as Doom. Doom disagrees. Love and devotion are wonderful things to exploit! A man or woman who will die for you without question has uses. Kenshin171 - Is that how Dr. Doom feels about Doom (the Doomados)? IS THAT HOW DOOM FEELS ABOUT STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM?!? Doom does not feel. Emporer_Kazbar - Wow, three write-ups in and I already know Doom's opinions are the worst in the world. When Doom takes over the world your death will not be fast. From: DrJawless | #458 Sooo, Doom is lowering himself to the level of a pokemon by battling them himself? Pity that he lets his bloodlust get the better of his pride. Who are you, Dr. Jawless, to lecture Doom on what is and is not acceptable? You think you are capable of judging Doom? Never. Never shall you be worthy of leveling any judgment on Doom. Every decision Doom makes is calculated. Every action given an amount of forethought so great and of a quality so immense that it would shatter your tiny little mind to even ponder upon the mechanisms of its grand design for even the briefest of moments! Do not presume to speak of Doom, lest Doom chooses to speak of you. As for pride, Doom does not need such a worthless sentiment if it gets in the way of his designs! Doom wishes to inflict raw terror, to feel the panic rise up inside of his victims before he crushes them. Doom makes statements. Do you believe that any of Doom's mere minions could hope to make a statement as magnificent and as glorious as the one that has come to pass? Do you? Of course not. When Doom wishes to do something, it is obvious and should go without saying that Doom is always the best candidate to accomplish anything that Doom desires to be done. Spare your pity. From: Anagram | #082 Doomy, Doomy, give me your answer, do, I'm half crazy, all for the love of Doom, It won't be a stylish great deed, I can't afford to kill Reed, But you'd look sweet upon the seat Of a bicycle made from two b**** don't speak to me I am Doctor Victor Von Doom Going to fright you so bad you will beg to go back into your momma's womb! I am eternal, everlasting Check your journal, you die by my blasting! Doom is going to knock open your skull You won't last longer than those filthy wretched skrull I hate Reed, now I hate you as well Too late to concede, DOOM SENDS YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL ViviffTheZoned - Why don't you love us anymore?! Doom knows nothing of love. BlackDra90n - But Doom knows everything. GenesisMana - So which is it Chris? Does Doom know nothing of something or does he know something of everything? ...Doom believes you need an update soon, for the minions are starting to question Doom. This is...unhealthy. {C {C}Spinoff series: Doctor Doom was angry. No, check that, he was enraged. His favorite Pokemon, Starmie, had just been saved in an Internet Save My Pokemon Contest. Doom had been following this for over a year now, at times having slacked off from causing doom in the world to get in a clutch last minute save, and it was important to him. So when the host, ChichiriMuyo, decided that late into the day it would be fun to reset Starmie's save total, Doom knew what he had to do. I will bring him to ruin. Doom ranks flavors of ice cream: Doom does not like many things, however even Doom cannot possibly resist a cold, soothing treat on a hot summer day. Doom, the diviner of all things, is also able to with but a single lick confirm which flavors are the best. For he is Doom, and Doom knows everything. Come to Doom with your flavors, and Doom shall choose the victor! Strawberry ice cream: Doctor Doom holds Strawberry in high regard. It is, perhaps, not the best of the flavors however there is rarely a time where a delicious cone of Strawberry Ice Cream, or even a scoop or two is unwelcome. Strawberry's greatest strength lies in the fact that it will not overpower what is around it so that it may delicately use its fruity flavor in a variety of different delectable desserts. Of course, if you were to repeat this to anyone Doom would have your windpipe crushed and brain afire before you could complete the thought. Reese's Peanut Butter Cup: If Doctor Doom wished to eat candy he would eat candy, not blend it together with ice cream in some sick attempt at Reese's Peanut Butter Cup. Not to say that Reese's Peanut Butter Cup is bad, but there are very few candies which can properly accent the sugary delight of ice cream , and Peanut Butter Cup is not one of them. If someone from his magnificent kingdom offered Doom a cup of this as a treat he would back hand them and call them a fool. Cookies and Cream: Doctor Doom used to be a fan of cookies and cream until he realized something: It was all a lie. The cookies were never up to the standards and glory of Doom, and cream in Ice Cream is just too much cream. Instead of being a glorious confection that was a mixture of a cookie and a frozen delight. Doom could not be more disappointed to learn that Cookies and Cream was not even the best type of Ice Cream that had "cookie" in the title. Category:User Projects